Puzzle Piece
by sakuraorihimeetc
Summary: Read and find out. Autism.
1. Chapter 1

She loved her brother as if he were her own son. He had autism. She was used to seeing the symptoms. He stemmed alot toying with his fingers for hours never seeming bored. He had a heart of gold but when having a episode, he would scream, cry, hit and scratch anyone and everything (including himself), but her. He could say a few words and phrases, like "no" and "wah fucking wah". He had severe autism and mental retardation, yet if you asked her she'd assure you he was a genius. He loved music, largely old 80's songs and theme songs to tv shows. He sang some, but he wasn't as musically inclined as his other brother who would hum and sing constantly while rocking back and forth. He had poor motor skills and she generally had to spoon feed him. He went through random growth spurts where he ate everything and couldn't stop. He talked in gibberish, she sometimes wondered if he knew what he was trying to say 'd heard him count up to twenty out loud. He hit himself when upset, which always scared her as he'd bruised himself before. Hisface would randomly go blank at times. He'd get up at like two in the morning and stay up the rest of the night. He loved cuddling. She loved him, even if she didn't get to be a normal teenage girl. She'd been homeschooled for years, so at first she didn't notice he was abnormal. They were very defensive people. He flipped shit if anyone who wasn't her got to close. His single-minded focus on his tablet, hers on living a lie and books. She was determined to fit in somewhere, anywhere and could go emotionless at the drop of a hat in most cases. He avoided eye contact with anyone. She was bad socially, and kept explaining disecting and over analyzing things after people stopped caring. She'd read people, even though she knew she shouldn't. He could speak some but was bad at words, they just developed an understanding over the years, the look of frustration evident on his face. Doctor's offices were always SUCH fun. She looked crazy keeping him busy in waiting rooms, where if they were lucky he wouldn't hit anyone, was generally mistaken as his mother several times, and then actually getting things done, like having his heart listened to, which he hated. Holding him calmed him, or even laying on him. He had to be restrained during an episode and pressure or weight helped. He couldn't go to stores or anywhere publicly, because he hated crowds. He loved computers, and reprogrammed several on accident. She'd attempted to learn sign language and teach it to him but she failed. And for those two it really wasn't necessary for them to communicate anyway. He understood more than he was capable of saying. He was trying and she couldn't possibly be prouder of him, ever. He loved swimming and water in general. Her brother was a puzzle piece and she was going to figure him out and save him yet, at the end of the day she really couldn't care less what happened to her, but her brother needed her and she needed him more.


	2. Chapter 2

Behind her, her brother sat. Her face lit up as she saw how happy he was. Old cartoons and commercials blared from his tablet. Home was where he always was, beyond school. Friends, maybe at school. And there was no real way of knowing. School seemed to be easy for him. But he couldn't be mainstreamed. Has he ever thought about things like that, she wondered watching him. Found out he was autistic and severely mentally retarded at three, she was only eight at the time. A favorite show of his from back then was Blue's Clues.


	3. Chapter 3

He was too skinny. This scared the hell out of her. He was so fragile. He often shook from the cold. Most of the time, he'd only wear underwear. He was pale, and you could count his ribs with little to no difficulty. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He had tiny wrists, a thigh gap, and dancers legs. His collar bone showed clearly and he had elegant hands. He was 4'11 but only 66 lbs. His best friend was his tablet, and he could never stay still. He loved eating but only ate certain things. He hated rice, it irritated his mouth. Same with soda. He was twelve years old.


End file.
